


The Journey

by orphan_account



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Self Confidence Issues, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Tumblr Prompt, self discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unable to find answers on her home planet Sylvia leaves home to travel the universe and discover more about who she truly is. Along the way she will meet people who help shape her - both good and bad - and learn that it never hurts to ask for help when you need it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Journey

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had a trans!Sylvia headcanon for a while now and last night I got a prompt on tumblr for Sylvia + puberty and how could I not do something about this? Well, it's gotten a bit out of hand and a full on story has formed. It's still unBETAed so forgive me any mistakes. This first bit is what can be found on my tumblr and the rest with be here on AO3.

Puberty was supposed to be a wonderful and exciting time in a young zbornak’s life. All of the soon to be adults buzzed with excitement as the coming of age ceremonies drew closer. All but one.

Sylvia was quietly - secretly - dreading the coming festival. In a few days time all of the lovely young ladies would be flaunting their newly grown in and beautifully vibrant frills and sleek hides. They’d bat their eyelashes and swish their tails and look wonderful. Not Sylvia, though.

No, she’d be expected to paint on the stripes her kind associated with male fertility and polish her horn rather than file it down like she so desperately wanted to. She’d be expected to flex and huff and posture, and while those things were all well and good on their own, there it would hold _meaning_. A meaning she didn’t want.

It was with a terribly heavy heart and a shaking hand that she left the note tacked to her parents’ bedroom door as she slipped away under the cover of night. The coming of age ceremony loomed with the dawn and Sylvia needed to be gone before it arrived. She’d told her parents the truth in her letter, finally. One day she’d have the courage to come back and face them, all of them. Until then she’d wander the stars, looking for herself between the cosmos.

It wasn’t all bad, she thought to herself as she watched her home planet grow ever smaller. Already she felt more at ease with herself. She was who she wanted to be, out here she could be her without the shadow of someone’s expectations casting a shadow. It would take time, she knew that, but the first step was the hardest as they said and she was well on her way.

Sylvia caught her reflection of the window and smiled. Her horn was freshly filed down and her lower frill was gone. Her hide was a fetching shade of blue and her eyes were bright. Yeah, she was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> If possible I'd appreciate any trans folk to help me out with this fic by playing BETA at least for how I'm writing a trans character. I'm cis so I'm mostly going off of what I've learned from tumblr and my own feelings and experiences being lesbian. They're not exactly comparable so I'd appreciate any help to make this the best fic possible. I consider fanfiction practice for any other fiction I might write and attempt to put out into the world so I'm hoping this will help me shape a good foundation for writing trans characters in the future. Thank you all and I hope you enjoy yourselves.


End file.
